


The Moon

by Leanansidhe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Not Beta Read, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, The Force Ships It, i can’t with canon right now, just let them have a minute of happiness for the love of anything holy, not sure where this is going, our bbs deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leanansidhe/pseuds/Leanansidhe
Summary: Rey invites Kylo Ren to meet her- but She was guided by the force! It’s not her fault, really.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Moon

Rey was on her way back to base when she accidentally ran into an Order transport. They immediately took action and launched Ties to pursue, and while she was able to shake them, without a copilot she wasn’t able to make a successful ‘emergency landing’, so now she was on whatever lush little moon this was, with a ship that needed... repairing. It was an older smuggler ship, small enough to not require a crew, but clearly better with one, she thought.

The moon she landed on seemed mostly abandoned, just green, humid, and alive. The force was strong here, and friendly. It curled around her like a curious cat. She looked up from inspecting the damage on the ship’s landing gear and wiped the sweat off her face. Then she went to send a message to Finn.

“I have landed” She said, recording herself. She didn’t want to wait for a live connection, and often they didn’t work well. “a transport came out of nowhere, I didn’t sense it at all. But, it doesn’t look serious, I think I can repair it in a couple days. Don’t bother coming, just thought I’d let you know I’ll be a bit late.” She cut off the transmission without telling him where was, so he couldn’t come running to find her anyways. It really wasn’t serious. Which was... weird, she thought. How could she have crashed just enough to crash, but not enough to sustain serious damage? Just lucky? 

She sighed and went back inside the ship to fetch some supplies. Might as well gather some water and explore a bit before getting to work.

It’s like being at a spa, she thought on day two, as she was tinkering with the ship. She had never been to a spa, but Leia has told them once and this seemed like it. It was humid, and peaceful. The force here came easy, and she found herself using it to casually fetch tools and water as she worked. She had even used it to draw water to her in a makeshift shower, earlier. Usually she didn’t use it like this, mostly just thought about it while meditating or in combat, but here it insisted on being used. Might be a good place to train force sensitives, she thought. She had floated a log over to use as a bench, and sat on it as she worked on retrofitting a spare part she found in the ship. She liked making things work, not just hammering them into place as Poe was apt to do.

“ _You seem happy_ ” a voice in her head said. She stiffened for a second, then relaxed.

“ _Haven’t heard from you in a while_ ” she said to Kylo Ren. She wondered why he had touched to bond- it had been a few months of no contact, at least. He had been so angry, after the last time they had met, a year ago. But he was always angry. Maybe he was nearby- but she didn’t physically sense him. Just his mind brushing on hers. She pushed a little bit. “ _You seem... tired._ ” She felt an acknowledgement from him, and the bond opened so he sat opposite her in the clearing. Or- it looked like he was floating, so he must have been sitting on something on his side. She knew she probably looked the same to him.

“ _What did you do?_ ” He asked.

“ _Nothing_ ” she felt the force of this place converging on them. _“I’m on a force-sensitive planet.”_ He looked sharp for a moment, as if he was trying to find where she was, and then suddenly moved his feet up so he hovered horizontal in the air. He’s in bed, Rey thought. Kylo closed his eyes.

“ _It’s peaceful here._ ” She said, sharing the feeling with him, the gentleness of the moon she was on. She tried to smooth out his anger for him. She felt him stretch. Like a lizard in the sun, she thought. He’s basking.

They sat like that for a moment, Rey turning back to the part she was working on, keeping her mind open for him. She started to sense the force building, as if attracted by their bond. _“You should meet me here.”_ She said suddenly, surprising herself. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She could feel his spike of interest. And his anger, always. She closed her own eyes and laid herself bare- her memory of the crash landing, what it said on her navigation chart about her location.  
  
He sat up in surprise. _“Why?”_ He said, but the surprise was already fading to purpose and heavy exhaustion as he swung his legs out of bed. She motioned him to stop, even though she rarely acknowledged his physical self when they did this, unless they were fighting.

“ _Sleep_.” She said. _“I can wait_.” He stopped moving at looked at her. She felt his mind press against hers, trying to understand.

“ _Why?_ ” He asked again. 

She shrugged. She wasn’t sure, it just felt-like the way it was supposed to be.

“ _It’s been a while._ ” She said, finally. She wanted to say ‘come alone’, suddenly afraid about an army of troopers converging on her position, but she knew he wouldn’t listen anyways. He must have sensed her fear, because he reached out his hand, as if to soothe, maybe? But then let it fall.

“ _Sleep_.” She said again. She pressed on the tired part of his mind, which wasn’t difficult- every part of him was tired. For a moment she felt the exhaustion heavy in her own muscles, felt a cut on her arm where there wasn’t one- on his arm, then, felt a series of bruises that told her he’d been recently in combat, and a serious one, if he was injured. She was tempted to move towards him then, to try to heal... but he was still an enemy. There were limits, even if she wasn’t good at boundaries.

He pulled his feet back into bed and closed his eyes again. “ _I’ll be there soon_.” He said. “ _We aren’t far from you_.”

She nodded. “ _I’ll be here_.” She continued working on the part.

He surprised her by not withdrawing- staying with her until she felt him fall asleep, and the projection of him winked out.

The force around her sighed and she realized how tired he had made her- perhaps as she was pushing rest to him, he was exhausting her. Dangerous, she thought. This was very dangerous, although the force clouding around her definitely approved. She should radio Finn again. And set up a perimeter, maybe, just in case he did bring troops. And then take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this story will be. Just writing what seems good. I have about 3 chapters so far and I think there might be about 10 total? But we’ll see. Also I’m writing entirely on my phone and this is unedited, let me know if you find errors worth correcting.


End file.
